


Vineyards

by JustaVeryCuddlyPerson



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blanche/Spark friendship, Gen, Here comes another fic, I actually don't mind how this turned out, and this one has dialogue!, aw look at these two muffins, in getting more confidence, my first time using it in a fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson/pseuds/JustaVeryCuddlyPerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was 11:00 when Blanche first noticed his absence. At 11:20, she frowns. At 11:30, she tries to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vineyards

**Author's Note:**

> Heya again! I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying these. This one actually has dialogue! And as far as I can tell, it doesn't flow too stiltedly, as dialogue is a weakness of mine. If I'm right, go me! 
> 
> And thanks again for clicking on my fic!

The time was 11:00 when she first noticed his absence. Idly scanning the gym, she decided to leave it be.

At 11:20, she began to frown slightly- just a subtle crease between her brows- and at 11:30, when she still couldn't see him amongst the raised walkways and lowered dips, she knew she had to find her missing friend.

"This is no time to be hanging around the vineyards," Blanche said gently, sitting next to the form of her previously absentee buddy and nudging his side with a soft, casual elbow, bestowing upon him a patient, expectant look as she waited for him to decide- would they speak? Or would today be a day spent in silence, just for now, as they took comfort in the other's presence? They had a competition to run, after all, but it didn't mean she was going to give up courtesy.

It'd become a code for them- a ritual- when Spark became sad. He'd seek his own company out in the meadows, or the fields,or anywhere with decently tall grasses, really (she was thankful there was such a place near the gym, or it would've made finding him exceedingly difficult in the timeframe she had). And occasionally, when she thought it necessary, Blanche would come after him, give him a chance to talk, and sit by him through his troubles. Ever since a night long ago, when he admitted to her he felt like vines squeezed his heart, she'd use 'vineyards' as a way of telling him she knew he was upset without giving up her subtlety. 

He hmf'd. "You're telling me."

"They'll notice I'm gone too you know. As much as I'd like to give you time, my absence will be noted." The words themselves were cold, but Spark could hear the apology in the subtle inflection of her voice, see it in her eyes when he turned his head. He gave a small, thankful smile-which felt more like it turned out as a grimace.

He turned his head again, silent for a long moment. When he spoke once more he sounded almost shameful.

" I know." 

" Then why don't you come back? We need you in there too, you know." 

"Logically, yes," he said by way of reply, his face adorned with the ruefulness of a self depreciating smile, and Blanche understood. 

She decided to stand, glancing at her watch as she did so. 11:36.

" The fights start at 11:40," she said, giving him one last look. " You really are the best person for the job, you know. Even if you may not feel like it yet."

"Yet?" 

" I've made it my mission to get you to accept that fact," she replied, turning to walk away.

But not before seeing the grateful smile- dare she say small, appreciative grin?- on his face.

She arrived back at 11:38. 

When Spark came back a few minutes later- 11:40 on the dot- she smiled into her mug, taking one last sip of hot chocolate before she got down to business.


End file.
